Anna Umenomiya
'Anna Umenomiya '(梅ノ宮 アンナ Umenomiya Anna) is an elementary student of Gakuen Alice. She is in the Technical Class and is a Single Star student. She is a member of the Three Geeky (Otaku in some subs) Sisters along with Hotaru Imai and Nonoko Ogasawara; an aime only group. She is voiced by Rie Kanda in the anime. Story Welcome to Alice Academy A cute pink-haired girl, Anna is one of Mikan Sakura's close friends and classmates. She is usually seen with Nonoko and apparently has a crush on Misaki-sensei. Kind and very sweet, Anna is shown to have a good compassion towards the class. Anna has the Cooking Alice and makes up various dishes for her friends. She and Nonoka are often seen working hand-and-hand in experiments as their Alices are compatible together. When Mikan proposed Class B play dodgeball, Anna joined Mikan’s team despite becoming a slave if Mikan’s team lost because she states she was already being bullied. Alice Festival Arc She is part of a cake shop along with her senpai (upperclassman) Miruku at the Alice Festival. Mikan, Natsume Hyūga and Ruka Nogi go to the shop to meet Anna and eat. Natsume pours tea on Anna's cake, which makes Mikan very angry. Miruku sees the germie on it and explains that eating the cake would have caused a stomachache. Anna apologizes for her mistake and Mikan forgives Natsume. Anna attends the Alice Festival dance and talks with Mikan and Nonoka about Yura having an older boyfriend. Anna and Nonoka reveal they both have a crush on Misaki and ask him to dance with him but he declines. Reo Arc After linchou’s Alice is stolen and Hotaru is wounded by spies for Z, Anna offers support to Mikan, who grieved for Hotaru’s condition. Christmas Ball Arc Anna is assigned to making the Christmas cake for the Christmas party. She later attends the party with her friends. Sports Festival Arc During the Sports Festival, Anna was the one who made the bread for the bread-eating challenge, but because of her Alice the bread caused bloating and floating and the bread starts regrowing. High School Arc Anna helps her classmates get Mikan and Natsume away from the Elementary School Principal by fighting against the school police. She is later imprionsed with her classmates but released once the Elementary School Principal agrees to spare the students punishment in exchange for having Mikan as a captive. Current Arc After a brief period of peace, news of the Elementary School Principal’s alliance with Z is revealed. Anna joins with her friends in a rebellion to help free Mikan. After the ESP is defeated, Anna is overjoyed when Mikan is allowed back to class but sad that Mikan will be expelled due to having lost her Alice. She later talks about her favorite memories of Mikan and expresses how glad she is of Natsume, whom she was once afraid of. Two days later, she bids farewell to Mikan. Four years later, Anna and the rest of Class B meets with Mikan again and shares a happy reunion. Alice Anna has the Cooking Alice which gives her to power to animate or give life to her dishes. She can use this Alice in other ways, such as creating dishes with can generate various effects on the ones who eat them. The food she brings to life sometimes develops a personality and emotions. File:AnnaChanAlice3.jpg|Anna's alice gives her the ability to turn mold into ghosts. File:Annacookingalice.jpg|Anna's alice demonstrated with dancing gingerbread men. Trivia *Anna may share the same Alice with Miruku, a senior. *Anna and Nonoko both have a crush on their teacher, Misaki. Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Cooking Alice Category:Elementary Category:Technical Department Category:Student Category:Senior High